Emperor Palpatine
Emperor Sheev Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious,''' '''was a Sith Lord who ruled the Galaxy. He currently serves as the bartender of the Villain Pub. Biography Empire Strikes Back HISHE Return of The Jedi HISHE Return of the Jedi Bloopers The Phantom Menace HISHE Attack Of The Clones HISHE Revenge Of The Sith HISHE How Guardians of the Galaxy Should Have Ended After Ronan told the villains that he destroyed everything, Palpatine appeared telling Ronan that it's his job. How Age of Ultron Should Have Ended Part Two Palpatine appears to Thanos after the latter obtains the Infinity Gauntlet. He tells Thanos that he must join the Villain Pub as a janitor. He was seen in the bathroom telling Thanos that he must clean the toilet with all of his hatred. The Boss Battle Palpatine appears in the beggining saying that batman attacking them is Joker's fault and later orders Zod to kill Batman but the latter had brought Kryptonite with him and defeats Zod. Palpatine then orders the rest of the villains to kill batman but he defeats them all. Later when Batman reverses Joker to his Dark Knight version with the Infinity Gauntlet, Palpatine arrives and shows Batman his one weakness, the ladies. When Batman is defeated he is taken to the Vine Cellar of Doom, to be eaten by Jaws as the villains leave. Unknown to Palpatine and the rest of the villains, Doctor Strange rescued Batman. Palpatine was later seen in the end credits trying to get out of the pub, but H.A.L 9000 was not working well. Villain Pub: 12 Days of Christmas Palpatine sings the "second day" segment, with his verse being "two Sith Lords." When he first sings his verse, he appears as Senator Palpatine and is accompanied by Darth Maul. As the song continues, Maul is severed in half and replaced by Count Dooku, followed by Dooku getting his hands cut off and replaced by Anakin Skywalker as Palpatine becomes the Emperor until Anakin becomes Darth Vader. The final verse has an unmasked Vader about to throw Palpatine off the edge. He later appears at the end, singing the "first day" segment (One Ring to rule them all) with everyone in the pub. Villain Pub - Dead Pool (Infinity War) How Avengers: Infinity War Should Have Ended How Deadpool 2 Should Have Ended Appearances How It Should Have Ended Episodes * Empire Strikes Back HISHE * Return of The Jedi HISHE * Return of the Jedi Bloopers * The Phantom Menace HISHE * Attack Of The Clones HISHE * Revenge Of The Sith HISHE Villain Pub Episodes Allies * Darth Vader (Formerly) * Joker * Voldemort * Zod * Loki * Magneto * Khan * Bowser * Thanos * Ronan * Ultron * Electro * Two Face * Bane * Ajax * Venom Enemies * Luke Skywalker * Han Solo * Princess Leia Organa * Darth Vader * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Padme Amidala * Deadpool Gallery Hishe palpatine.jpg ThanosPalpatineUltronHISHE.png VillainsPubUltron.png VoldermortVillainsPub.png DbbVj ZVAAAKmg0.jpg Category:Males Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Villain Pub members